


Время для сказки

by Vardek



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tales, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя много лет после событий в 5x22 "Not Fade Away" казалось бы по воле самой судьбы дороги Баффи и Спайка снова пересекаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> Написано на Новогодний вызов сайта "Библиотека Наблюдателя".

Ветер принес звуки города, такого близкого и все же далекого от тишины и спокойствия ночного кладбища, по которому шел старик. Он сошел с тропинки. Рыхлая земля легко пружинила под его ногами, ухоженная трава отвечала мягким, практически неслышным шорохом каждому его шагу.  
Дорога была ему знакома. Он ходил по ней почти каждую неделю в течение последних сорока лет, когда чаще, когда реже, сегодня, он решил, будет его последний визит к тем, кого он оставил позади себя, к тем, кто оставил его, но остался в его памяти.  
Старик остановился, тяжело вздохнул. Его чуткий слух уловил движение в кустах, обрамлявших широкий луг, и он настороженно прислушался. Собака, поводок от ошейника которой был крепко зажат в его руке, неуверенно взглянула на человека, словно не понимая, почему он не двигается и коротко вопросительно тявкнула.  
Старик слегка расслабился:  
\- Все в порядке, Малыш, сейчас мы пойдем дальше. Только отдышусь.  
Малыш давно уже был с ним, старик уже и не помнил точно, когда этот пушистый комок в первые ткнулся ему в ладонь мокрым щенячьим носом, требуя внимания.  
Пригрев бездомного щенка, он тогда и не подозревал, что со временем тот вырастет в огромную лохматую псину, которая нагло таскала лакомства прямо из его тарелки, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его возмущенные вопли, залезала на ночь на его постель, исправно линяла дважды в год и радостно оповещала его о приближающемся восходе, облизывая его лицо шершавым языком и пыхтя, как небольшой паровоз. Кроме того, его компаньон требовал выгуливать его по три раза в день, не взирая на дождь, снег и прочие атмосферные явления.  
Были и положительные качества, как то полная инфантильность к семейству кошачьих и берущая за сердце преданность хозяину. Отвага, с которой этот пес защищал его при малейшем признаке опасности, всегда умиляла старика.  
Так они и жили, вместе сражались, вместе старели.  
Человек тяжело вздохнул.  
Он надеялся, что с сегодняшней ночи их пути разойдутся. Малыш всегда был с ним рядом, всегда бесстрашно кидался в самую гущу схватки, защищая хозяина и прикрывая его спину. И не ему с его собачьим маленьким разумом понять, что сегодня хозяин не хочет его помощи, не нуждается в ней. Собака как всегда будет сражаться рядом с ним, до самого конца, до последнего вздоха, до последней капли крови. Старик лишь просил Небеса, чтобы, когда он уйдет, Малыш не решил последовать за ним.  
Так или иначе человек ничего не мог поделать с тем, что Малыш больше никогда не вернется домой. Так будет лучше. Жестокостью было бы оставить его дома дожидаться прихода официальных служб, для которых пес оказался бы не более чем кандидатом на скорейшее усыпление. Нет. На улице у него будет больше шансов дожить остаток его дней и умереть не раньше, чем это будет установлено самой природой. Малыш был на удивление крепок для своих преклонных собачьих лет, он сумеет постоять за себя. Так же, как он стоял за него. Но не сейчас, еще слишком рано. У них еще оставалось несколько часов вместе.  
Собака снова тявкнула, и старик, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил свой путь.  
Он остановился снова, когда перед ним выросло надгробие, выполненное из простого серого мрамора с крошкой. Сняв с руки поводок, человек бросил его на траву и отпустил пса коротким: "Гуляй, Малыш". Собака обнюхала кожаный ремешок, но не двинулась с места, сев рядом с хозяином. Покачав головой, старик, опираясь на камень, опустился сначала на колени, а затем с болезненной гримасой сел прямо на траву перед старой могилой.  
Несколько долгих минут он сидел неподвижно, высохшей ладонью гладя неровную поверхность надгробия, кончиками пальцев обводя имена тех, кто лежал в этой могиле.  
"Ганн, Уэсли, Ангел."  
Ни фамилий, ни дат.  
Три имени на сером камне.  
Ни обращений, ни посвящений.  
Он говорил с ними сам, а остальному миру они были не нужны.  
Мир не заметил их ухода, остался равнодушным к потере.  
Старик стал их миром. Его память о них - их обращением. Его жизнь - посвящением им.  
\- Я снова здесь, - прошептал он, обращаясь к немому камню. - Снова хожу над вами, снова тревожу ваш покой. Молчи, Ангел, я знаю, что бы ты сказал. Я в своем репертуаре. Странно, я думал, что человечность изменит меня, вывернет меня на изнанку, сделает меня другим. Увы. Все тот же назойливый я, ну, может, немного меньше сквернословлю. Малыш не любит все эти "Кровавый Ад!", "Черт!", "Проклятие" и прочие радости жизни.  
Собака рядом со стариком едва слышно заворчала, подтверждая его слова. Затем пес зевнул и растянулся возле хозяина, положив узкую морду на одну лапу и накрыв ее другой.  
\- Странно, я решил, что сегодня будет мой последний день и последняя ночь. Пришел попрощаться и не знаю, что сказать. Никогда не умел уходить навсегда и не умел подобрать подходящие слова. Как просто прийти, наговорить привычных банальностей и уйти. Чтобы никогда больше не вернуться.  
Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, запустил пальцы в выбеленные сединой волосы.  
\- Сегодня Рождество. Нужно быть вместе с семьей, доставать из духовки жирную индюшку, готовить лакомства, приструнивать не в меру расшалившихся детей и раскладывать под елкой подарки. Я слышал, так принято у людей. Вот я здесь, с моей семьей. Жалко только, не подумал принести кусок индейки, но Малыш добрался до нее первым. Наверное, я его воспринимаю как непоседливого ребенка, который может быть в один момент таким мудрым, а в следующий выкинуть такое, за что его немедленно хочется отшлепать.  
Старик тепло улыбнулся собаке, и та, услышав свое имя, подняла морду и завиляла хвостом, подметая им траву. Улыбка продержалась недолго на его лице. Он посерьезнел, снял очки, с черными стеклами, и устало потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Наверное, с моей стороны - жуткое святотатство, умереть сегодня ночью. Мой врач твердит мне, что я здоров, как бык. Деньги - не проблема. Да, у меня нет друзей, кроме Малыша, но больше мне и не нужно. Я отхватил твой приз, Ангел, и прожил свою человеческую жизнь, сражался, где мог, отступал, если не было другого выбора. Я - единственный, оставшийся в живых после той бойни, единственный, кто мог бы рассказать миру вашу историю. Но я предпочитаю унести ее с собой в могилу - не хочу, чтобы нас судили те, кто не имеет на это никакого права.  
Малыш заскулил, словно понимая, что говорит его хозяин и попытался лизнуть его руку. Старик погладил его по голове, почесал за большими лопоухими ушами.  
\- Он со мной не согласен, знаю. Но я устал и хочу уйти.  
Собака завозилась и переползла передними лапами старику на колени, подняв к его лицу морду и пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. Тот грустно улыбнулся и, позволив псу устроится поудобнее, положил руку ему на спину. Темные очки остались чуть в стороне от этой пары, забытые и больше не нужные.  
\- Мое ожидание слишком затянулось, парни. Илли сказала, что вернется, что я должен дождаться ее возвращения, что она все исправит, но прошло шестьдесят лет с тех пор, как она исчезла. И почти сорок с тех пор, как эти Облаченные Властью ублюдки сделали меня человеком. Я был изранен, наполовину контужен и мало что соображал. Никогда не стремился вновь стать живым, но если это должно было произойти, то я хотел увидеть солнце, встретить первый рассвет, не ища убежища, без страха.  
Из груди человека вырвалось сдавленное сухое рыдание, которое оборвалось также неожиданно, как и прозвучало.  
Некоторое время тишину ночного кладбища нарушало лишь тяжелое прерывистое дыхание старика, но он быстро справился с собой, распрямил плечи и поднял голову, словно всматриваясь во что-то, видимое лишь ему одному.  
\- Как легко наказать кого-то прощением, дать Дар, обернувшийся проклятием. Я так никогда и не увидел солнца, свет стал чем-то туманным, еще более далеким, чем когда я был созданием ночи. Они оставили меня там, посреди поля битвы, погруженного в еще большую тьму, чем та, в которой я жил. Я устал от вечной ночи. У Спайка были хотя бы звезды, у Уильяма не осталось даже их далекого света. Может быть, когда меня не станет, я снова увижу свет, не важно, от костров Преисподней, или от сияния Рая, или...  
Он не договорил. Собака, до этого спокойно лежащая на его коленях, неожиданно подняла голову и тихонько гавкнула. Спустя несколько минут чуткий слух старика уловил звук шагов. Не желая, чтобы его застали возле могилы, старик поднялся и неуверенными движениями отряхнул одежду. Вспомнив об очках, оставшихся лежать где-то в траве, он хотел было отдать команду Малышу, но передумал. Не имело смысла. Тем, кого он ждал, с кем собирался сегодня станцевать последний танец, не было никакого дела до его внешнего вида.  
Но шаги на усыпанной гравием дорожке принадлежали не им. Кто-то маленький, стремительный, легкий приближался к нему со стороны главной аллеи. Старик нахмурился. Насколько он знал из собственного опыта, любителей прогуляться по ночным кладбищам было не так уж и много.  
Вампиры, само собой. Они были неотъемлемой частью ночи. Кладбища испокон веков считались их территорией, где они возрождались, куда приходили охотиться, где прекращали свое существование, встретившись с острием деревянного кола в руке человека, вооруженного знанием от том, как их убивать. Подростки и пары, отчаянно ищущие тихий уголок, где можно спокойно заняться сексом без опаски нарваться на полицейский патруль или поборников нравственности, тоже приходили сюда. И зачастую, здесь они и оставались навсегда. Ну и еще оставались истребительницы.  
За годы своей жизни он часто сталкивался с последними. Каждую встречу он позволял своему сердцу замереть в страхе - это она? - и облегченно выдыхал - нет, обознался. Первые двадцать лет после гибели Ангела и его команды Спайк не позволял этим девочкам засечь его. Отчасти, чтобы избежать неизбежной в таком случае конфронтации, отчасти, чтобы не быть узнанным. Эту главу жизни он закрыл и не собирался к ней возвращаться. Будучи человеком необходимость к конспирации отпала. Он был всего лишь свободным охотником, одним из многих. Никому не было до него дела - даже истребительницам.  
Сейчас он ждал, пытаясь угадать, кто же еще гуляет по этому тихому скорбному месту: маленький вампир, очередной подросток-идиот или истребительница.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ей не хотелось вновь ехать в город, возвращения в который она всячески избегала последние сто лет. Возможно, могло пройти еще столько же лет до ее визита в Лос-Анджелес, если бы не обстоятельства. Кто-то должен был заменить погибшую истребительницу, но желающих не нашлось - все были либо заняты где-то еще, либо уже опекали тот или иной город на карте мира. Оставалась она - свободная, как ветер, старейшая и самая опытная. Она была знакома с местностью, и это окончательно убедило Совет в правильности принятого решения.  
Однако, одно дело принять решение, другое - убедить в его необходимости ту, над которой их власть не распространялась, ту, которая имела право сама отдавать им приказы и рассчитывать на беспрекословное их исполнение.  
Зал совещаний представлял собой печальную картину разрушения, когда она выходила оттуда. Она перебила там все, до чего смогла дотянуться. И оставила лишь напольную вазу эпохи какого-то там Синя... или это был Минь? - она никогда не была сильна в истории - но один из наблюдателей самоотверженно прикрыл фарфоровое сокровище своим телом. Он так долго и жалобно убеждал ее в исторической ценности предмета, что она плюнула и оставила его в покое, решив, что вазе не жить в любом случае. Она вполне могла "случайно" задеть ее своим тяжелым ботинком в следующий визит в контору.  
Заметив в глазах коллег обреченное упорство, она в итоге согласилась временно занять пост штатной истребительницы в ЛА, попутно выторговав полное погашение любых ее расходов сроком на год. И это не считая зарплаты. Ей самой деньги не были нужны, но скоро должен был состояться аукцион древних реликвий, среди которых находился артефакт, приглянувшийся Дон. Начальная ставка торгов исчислялась семизначной суммой, и столько Баффи просто не могла потянуть. Но почему бы не сделать сестренке подарок на день рождения за счет Совета?  
Истребительница была благодарна судьбе, оставившей ей хотя бы одного родного человека, с которым можно было вместе коротать вечность. Ее друзья давно покинули этот мир, кто-то погиб в сражениях, кто-то ушел мирно, в своей постели, окруженный близкими. Баффи мучительно переживала потерю, но время загладило горечь. Время и Дон.  
Дон осталась с ней. Природа-ли ключа подарила младшей сестренке вечную молодость или это было вмешательство Высших Сил, Баффи не знала. Ее просто грело то, что она всегда могла поднять трубку, набрать впечатавшийся в память номер и знакомый голос ответит ей, где бы они обе ни были, куда бы ни забросила их судьба. Хорошая это штука - спутниковая связь.  
Сегодня был ее первый рабочий день. Точнее - ночь. Она опять пришла гораздо позже, чем рассчитывала. Ее всегда поражала в себе способность, даже располагая всем временем бессмертного существа, опаздывать всюду, куда только можно было опоздать. Пунктуальность никогда не была ее коньком. "Интересно, а можно ли опоздать на кладбище?" Она улыбнулась своей шутке и добавила к изжевавшейся ментоловой жвачке во рту новую пластинку.  
И вовсе не было ее вины в том, что на первое патрулирование в Лос-Анджелесе она пришла на два часа позже. Баффи не могла удержаться от соблазна побродить по городу, и, когда почувствовала, что ноги ее больше не несут, а желудок требует пищи, зашла в первый попавшийся бар под названием "Глоток Мартини с кровью".  
У нее не было сомнений, что это заведение было чем-то вроде того, что давным-давно держал Вилли в Саннидейле, и была приятно разочарована. Она ошиблась по всем пунктам, кроме одного - демоны там были точно, но, хелло, караоке? Она с трудом удержалась от ухмылки, глядя на огромного ящерообразного демона на сцене, который тоскливо выводил хит-реликт "Ветер под моими крыльями". Зал внимал.  
Места за столиками не оказалось и Истребительница устроилась за барной стойкой. Красноглазый зеленокожий демон-бармен, которого все называли Лорном, внимательно взглянув на нее, молча поставил перед гостьей бокал и налил в него мартини. Напиток ее вполне устраивал, и Баффи, сделав глоток, принялась рассматривать посетителей бара. Как-то незаметно она разговорилась с барменом, который оказался владельцем заведения.  
За сто лет у нее набралось изрядно приятелей-демонов, чтобы не кидаться на каждого встречного с секирой, а Лорн выглядел безобидно. Она не могла представить, что этот улыбчивый демон мог причинить кому-то боль - он располагал к себе, лучился благодушием. Не прошло и четверти часа, как она уже делилась с ним своими проблемами.  
У нее на душе было достаточно мерзко от расставания со своим последним увлечением, Джефри, которого пришлось оставить перед отъездом. Парень просто не понимал, что их связывала всего лишь мимолетная связь и не больше. По крайней мере для нее.  
Она легко находила себе партнеров и так же легко с ними расставалась. Бессмертный научил ее этому искусству, а за сто лет она отточила мастерство. Излишне бурная реакция отвергнутых любовников не была для нее чем-то новым, но от этого сказанные Джефри прощальные слова не становились менее гадкими.  
Уже собираясь уходить, она заметила краем глаза невысокую фигуру, облаченную во все черное. Ее волосы выделялись в полумраке светлым пятном. Баффи резко обернулась, вглядываясь в незнакомца. Сердце на мгновение взорвалось в ее груди ослепляющей вспышкой. Так знакомо, так давно забыто.  
Мгновение прошло. Всего лишь отражение в огромном, от пола до потолка, зеркале. Ее отражение.  
Она словно впервые увидела себя: черные узкие джинсы, заправленные в ботинки на высокой шнуровке, красный топик, облегающий ее, словно вторая кожа. Все удобно, рационально, рассчитано на максимум эффективности в бою. Минимум косметики, лишь тонкий слой пудры, придающей ее коже опаловую бледность - тоже оружие. При определенном освещении и на расстоянии ее вполне можно принять за представительницу клуба немертвых. Короткая толстая серебряная цепь защищает шею от слишком близкого контакта с вампирьими клыками. Пальцы правой руки унизаны тяжелыми рельефными перстнями - физиономия далеко не каждого вампира способна выдержать встречу с утяжеленным таким образом истребительским кулачком. Ее доспехи, которые ни разу не подводили ее за последние несколько десятков лет.  
Она чуть повернулась, разглядывая себя в профиль, и тяжелые полы кожаного плаща, завершающего ее одеяние, скользнули по ее ногам. Грусть скользнула в ее сердце - она никогда не замечала, что во многом стала повторять Спайка и его манеру одеваться. Никогда не позволяла себе остановиться и рассмотреть себя получше, словно боялась, что увидит слишком многое, что увидит нечто болезненное, тяжелое. Теперь она знала, почему.  
Баффи еще долго простояла перед зеркалом, не обращая внимания на удивленные внезапным приступом нарциссизма взгляды посетителей. А потом она вылетела на улицу и бешеным спринтом помчалась на патрулирование. Она наслаждалась бегом и ощущениями своего тренированного тела, ей казалось, что она способна взлететь, и все ускоряла и ускоряла темп.  
Кажется, она плакала, кажется, она смеялась. Не от боли, не от горечи, не от проснувшихся воспоминаний о вампире, чье лицо успело стереться из ее памяти. От того, что Лос-Анджелес встретил ее лишь легкой грустью, дымкой, окутывающей знакомые улицы, немыми кадрами, как из старого кино, которые проносились перед ней, видимые лишь ей и больше никому.  
Баффи плакала, потому что поняла, что должна была вернуться в этот город давным-давно; смеялась, потому что не сделала этого слишком поздно. В таком Лос-Анджелесе она вполне могла остаться, быть может, навсегда.  
Оказавшись в знакомой обстановке Баффи чуть сбавила темп - она пришла на место и можно было приступить к неторопливому патрулированию, а заодно и познакомиться с окрестностями. Хотя она и прожила первые пятнадцать лет своей жизни в ЛА и знала его улицы вдоль и поперек, знанием кладбищ она похвастаться не могла. Не так уж и долго она исполняла долг истребительницы в этом городе, чтобы знать их все. Да и кладбища менялись гораздо быстрее, чем менялся сам город. Конечно, это относилось к действующим.  
Подойдя к перекрестку, где аллею пересекала еще одна, Баффи с досадой отметила, что она была не одна. Какой-то старик с собакой замер прямо посреди дорожки, будто вслушиваясь в тишину ночи. Она хмыкнула, подумав, что идиоты, считающие кладбища идеальным местом для вечернего променада, не переводятся никогда.  
Вытащив надоевшую жвачку изо рта и раздраженно швырнув ее в близлежащие кусты, она направилась к пожилому человеку. У нее был изрядный опыт по части выпроваживания таких вот гуляк из небезопасных мест, и она не сомневалась, что сумеет быстро избавиться от старика.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

У женщин особенная походка. Не важно, в чем идет женщина, в тяжелых Доках или в туфельках на каблуке, ее походку невозможно перепутать с мужской. Каждый шаг женщины наполнен грацией, недоступной мужчинам. Она скользит по земле, словно не касаясь ее, в то время как мужчина вбивает свои шаги в землю, завоевывая себе пространство.  
Старик услышал достаточно, чтобы немного расслабить сведенные напряжением мышцы плеч. Малыш тоже не проявлял беспокойства, что говорило само по себе - она не могла быть вампиром. Тех собака узнавала сразу же.  
Он как раз задавался вопросом, что ей нужно на ночном кладбище, когда она подошла совсем близко и окликнула его:  
\- Мистер! С вами все в порядке?  
"Девушка, молоденькая девушка", сделал старик дополнение к уже полученной информации, и обернулся на звук голоса.  
\- Да, мисс, спасибо за беспокойство.  
"Что-то она чересчур смела для простой девчушки, ищущей приключений на свою задницу. Больше похоже на стиль истребительницы, но Джина..."  
Он ни разу не встречался с действующей истребительницей Лос-Анджелеса, но много слышал о ней. Девушка, которая стояла перед ним, не могла быть ею. У нее был совершенно определенный калифорнийский акцент, в то время как Джина была афро-американкой, уроженкой Луизианы. Неужели она погибла?  
\- Да, ничего особенного.  
Девушка махнула рукой, и до него вместе с волной воздуха донесся ее запах: ваниль, смешанная с шоколадом. Его сердце болезненно сжалось, спазмом охватывая грудную клетку, во рту мгновенно пересохло.  
Ее запах. Ее голос. Ее не было в его жизни столько лет, что он почти забыл ее. Почти, но, видимо, не до конца. Она преследует его до сих пор, и будет преследовать до последнего его вдоха. Даже сейчас она мерещится ему в каждой встречной девушке. Для него она будет вечно молода, навсегда останется такой, какой он запомнил ее - нежное юное лицо, на котором лежат тени от сполохов пламени, от огня, охватившего их переплетенные пальцы. И слезы в ее глазах.  
Он поморщился: "Патетичный слабак! Успокойся, вовсе не обязательно доводить себя до сердечного приступа из-за той, которая наверняка отправилась на тот свет намного раньше тебя. Совершенно очевидно, девчонка - новая истребительница. И... черт, только ее мне сегодня и не хватало!"  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - с нажимом повторил старик, надеясь, что девушка поймет намек и отстанет от него.  
Не на ту напал.  
\- Кстати, вам не говорили, что это не учтиво разговаривать, отвернувшись от собеседника? А еще говорят, что молодежь плохо воспитана.  
Звук ее голоса поднял в нем волну раздражения. Ей не нравится разговаривать с его профилем? Отлично!  
\- Уже довольно поздно, - продолжала между тем девушка и осеклась, когда старик повернул в ее сторону голову. - Ох...

-Ох, - еле смогла вымолвить она, когда старик повернулся к ней.  
Она встретилась с отсутствующим взглядом его глаз.  
\- Простите, я не знала, что у вас... что вы...  
\- Слеп? - резко спросил старик.  
Такой дурой Баффи не чувствовала себя уже давно. "Угу, предоставьте это Баффи, испоганить любой, даже вполне мирный разговор", - с изрядной долей злости подумала она.  
\- Простите, - снова повторила она.  
Старик лишь коротко кивнул, и, словно позабыв о ее присутствии, принялся гладить своего пса. У нее же появилась еще одна причина выпроводить его с кладбища - он даже не увидит опасности, если на него решат напасть вампиры.  
\- Послушайте, уже довольно поздно, а кладбище далеко не лучшее место для прогулок. Давайте я провожу вас до ворот? Мне кажется, вы заблудились, - мирно предложила она.  
Он уже успел снова отвернуться от нее, но, услышав ее слова, вновь повернулся в ее сторону. В темноте ей было плохо видно его лицо, но она отметила, как он заломил одну бровь в насмешливом удивлении.  
Ее всегда раздражало, когда другие мужчины делали так. Другие, не Спайк. У него это получалось в таком совершенстве, что попытки всех остальных казались ей лишь жалкой пародией.  
У старика, к ее тихому удивлению, получилось не хуже. Жест был настолько точной копией оригинала, что ей показалось, будто она слышит бархатный смех вампира. Она поспешно стряхнула наваждение, не к чему ей было предаваться воспоминаниям на рабочем месте.  
Нет, смех ей не почудился. Старик ухмылялся, склонив голову на бок, словно в подражание... "Собаке, Баффи, своей собаке, этому наглому псу, который тоже стоит и ухмыляется, с языком удобно лежащим между клыками. Это, наверное, нервное напряжение сказывается, вот тебе и чудится этот вампир повсюду. Возьми себя в руки."  
Старик продолжал беззвучно смеяться, словно не слыша ее предложения проводить его до выхода с кладбища. Истребительница приблизилась к нему и, дотронувшись до его предплечья, повторила:  
\- Пойдемте, я провожу вас до выхода.  
Она не видела его движения, но в следующую секунду ее рука была резко сброшена с его руки.  
\- Это общественная территория, и до двенадцати я вполне имею право гулять там, где мне, черт возьми, заблагорассудится. К тому же, у меня уже есть один проводник, - буквально прошипел старик под едва слышимое утробное рычание пса, - других мне не нужно.  
\- Но здесь опасно! - выкрикнула она, окончательно разозлившись на упрямого старикана.

\- Но здесь опасно!  
В своей ярости девушка подошла к нему так близко, что он снова окунулся в мир ее запахов: ваниль, ментоловое дыхание со сладким акцентом алкоголя, запах старой кожи, в которую успел въесться свежий сигаретный дым. У него едва не закружилась голова от сочетания запахов того, кем он был когда-то, и той, которая когда-то освещала его мир.  
Баффи. Ее волосы всегда пахли ванилью.  
Даже когда она по ошибке путала шампуни, сквозь терпкую смесь трав шампуня Уиллоу все равно пробивался едва ощутимый запах ванили. Его не перебивал запах шиповника, которым пользовалась Тара, он щекотал его ноздри, смешиваясь с взрывом фруктовых ароматов Дон.  
Он не обольщался на свой счет. Сигареты, кожа и бурбон - были одной из составляющих Спайка. Но встретить подобное сочетание на молодой девушке, пусть даже она будет хоть трижды истребительницей... Это было просто невероятно.  
"Я схожу с ума. Как я могу думать о ней, когда передо мной стоит эта пигалица? Осталось теперь унюхать щенка, который вечно крутился рядом с Баффи, и картина умственного помутнения во всей красе."  
Девчонка по всей видимости поставила перед собой цель довести его до белого каления. Он едва не сорвался и не сломал ей запястье, когда ее посетила идиотская идея дотронуться до него. Ничего себе, какие фамильярные детки пошли! Хорошо, что он сумел остановить рефлекс, отработанный годами. Этот ребенок просто не поминает, с кем она имеет дело. Пора было раскрывать карты.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь говорит слово "истребительница"?  
Он настолько ясно представил себе, как девчонка растерянно хлопает глазами от такой быстрой смены темы разговора, что позволил себе еще одну ухмылку.  
\- Джина погибла? И они прислали тебя ей на смену, ведь так? - старик сделал попытку вывести из ступора опешившую от его информированности девушку.  
\- Вы бывший Наблюдатель? - послышался неуверенный вопрос.  
В ответ он рассмеялся так, как не смеялся уже много лет:  
\- Детка, я что, по-твоему, похож на Наблюдателя?

\- Детка, я что, по-твоему, похож на Наблюдателя?...  
"Детка... детка... детка..." слово, произнесенное с сильным английским акцентом, накатывало на нее, словно волна на песчаный берег, унося с собой частички ее самообладания. Как странно и страшно было слышать его из чужих уст. Словно едва затянувшаяся сукровицей рана снова открылась и кровоточит, смывая остатки твердой корки.  
Она никому не позволяла так называть себя. Ей было достаточно услышать первые буквы, интонацию, чтобы узнать слово, готовое сорваться с губ другого человека, не ее вампира. Они никогда не повторяли такой ошибки дважды, она всегда заботилась о том, чтобы растолковать недоумкам, что так ее может называть лишь один мужчина на свете. Но не станет же она бросаться с кулаками на старика, пусть он и не был беспомощным, как ей показалось сначала.  
Он был слеп, он был стар, он был нагл и резок. Странная комбинация для увечного человека. Но Баффи Саммерс достаточно знала о том, что странностей в жизни хватает с лихвой, чтобы удивляться свыше меры незнакомцу, случайно встреченному посреди ночного кладбища.  
В ответ на его вопрос она отрицательно мотнула головой, но тут же спохватилась:  
\- Нет, не похожи. Ваш акцент...  
\- Вот и славно, - снова эта нервирующая ее ухмылка.  
\- Кто вы?  
Баффи понимала, что вопрос прозвучал с необычной для нее слабостью в голосе, но ее стал занимать этот старик.  
\- Никто.  
Слишком лаконичный ответ, и он ее не устраивал.  
\- Вы знаете про истребительниц. Вам известно о Наблюдателях. Уверена, что и вампиры для вас не в новинку. Неужели вам настолько недорога жизнь, что вы отказываетесь от моей помощи?  
Похоже она его задела. Она заметила, как сильно его ладонь сжала поводок собаки - побелевшие костяшки было видно даже в темноте.  
\- Послушай, что я тебе скажу, девочка, и не спорь, - буквально прорычал старик. - У тебя своя дорога, у меня своя. Тебе здесь делать нечего. Поэтому, давай, топай, истребительница. В Лос-Анджелесе еще полно кладбищ, а это – пока еще моя территория. Приходи сюда завтра, у тебя будет много работы.  
Баффи тихо вздохнула - этому человеку она ничем не могла помочь. Ей был знаком этот тип, угасающих охотников за демонами. Такие, как этот старик, сражаются до конца, и умирают не в своих постелях, а в бою, с честью. Они уходили так, как жили. И не было на свете силы, способной остановить их стремительное движение к смерти, так же, как ничто не в силах прервать полет мотылька к смертоносному пламени огня. Вот только собаку было жалко.  
\- Я понимаю, - прошептала она. - Хорошо, я уйду.

Это было неожиданно. Старик приготовился к долгому разговору, но истребительница сдалась слишком быстро. Он не ожидал, что девушка, такая молоденькая, явно недавняя выпускница академии, поймет его. Джина поняла, и то, не сразу. Ему понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы донести до чернокожей истребительницы, что на этом кладбище все под контролем, что она лишь теряет время, приходя сюда. Ее неизменно встречала тишина и частицы серого пепла в воздухе, все, что оставалось от встреченных им вампиров.  
Что же, эта девочка обещала далеко пойти. И, если она достаточна умна, чтобы найти себе подходящего парня и завести детей, жить долго. Но подобные рассуждения он предпочитал оставить при себе.  
\- Мне пора, - сказал он вместо этого и медленно зашагал по дороге.  
Он знал, что она смотрит ему вслед, чувствовал ее взгляд на своей спине. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, и он остановился:  
\- Эй, истребительница!  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе собака не нужна?  
Малыш, словно понимая, что они обсуждают его судьбу, заскулил.  
\- Это же твой пес, - долетел до него ее растерянный ответ.  
\- Я так, на всякий случай, спрашиваю. Может, возьмешь пса, если что? Он воспитан и в драке не подведет. К тому же вампиров чует не хуже тебя.  
Пес зарычал. Старик усмехнулся - конечно, кому понравится, когда обсуждают твою дальнейшую судьбу.  
Девчонка молчала, явно переваривая его предложение, но, наконец, до него долетел ответ:  
\- Окей. Не волнуйся. Присмотрю я за этим блошиным отродьем.  
Старик засмеялся - у этой истребительницы было чувство юмора и доброе сердце, возможно, для нее не все еще было потеряно.  
Девушка подошла к нему:  
\- Мне все время кажется, что я тебя знаю.  
Приличия были отброшены. Какое может быть выканье между воинами?  
\- Ну а я совершенно точно уверен, что не знаю тебя, - уже мягче ответил ей старик, вручая ей поводок. Он присел рядом с собакой, обхватил его голову ладонями и прижался к ней лбом. Пес еле слышно печально заскулил. Прощание было недолгим. Старик вновь выпрямился и слегка дрожащим голосом прошептал:  
\- Береги его, ладно? Он славный пес.  
Истребительница снова, как несколько минут раньше, кивнула - он понял это по колебанию воздуха вокруг него - и тут же исправилась:  
\- Хорошо.  
Но он уже шагал широким уверенным шагом в сторону от главной аллеи.  
\- Спасибо... pet.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Спасибо... pet.  
Воздух.  
Кислород застыл тяжелым куском жидкого льда в ее груди. Она задыхалась, не в силах ни вдохнуть ни выдохнуть.  
...шрам... его бровь пересекал шрам... я смотрела, но не хотела видеть...  
Огонь.  
Пламя обжигало ее легкие, отзываясь пульсацией меркнущего света перед ее глазами. Словно она умирала заново, в который раз.  
... наклон головы... внимательный взгляд невидящих глаз... я знала... я знала уже тогда...  
Вода.  
Она ощущала себя водой, которая подстраивается под любой изгиб русла. С каждым мгновением, с каждым ударом сердца, приближаясь к страшному откровению.  
... детка... он назвал меня деткой... и этот смех... его смех... как я не узнала...  
Словно парализованная, Баффи смотрела в спину уходящему старику.  
...я знала... не верила... не видела... но знала...  
Беспорядочно раскиданные кусочки головоломки притянулись друг другу, сложились в узнаваемый образ, в котором не хватало лишь последнего элемента до завершения. Ведь она чувствовала, что перед ней был не простой незнакомец. Ее сердце узнало его, но разум отказывался принять это знание. Боль растеклась по ее телу - ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться.  
...pet... Боже!... Боже!... как больно...  
Лишь он.  
Больше никто.  
Сарказм и нежность.  
Последний кусочек головоломки встал на место. Болезненный спазм, сжавший ее грудь прошел, и воздух освободил ее горящие легкие с тихим шепотом:  
\- Спайк...  
Он уходил. В темноте аллеи его фигура была уже еле видна.  
\- Спайк!!!!

\- Спайк!!!!  
Крик ударил его в спину. Старик споткнулся и неуверенно выставил вперед руки. Всего лишь рефлекс, защитная реакция, пока мысли лихорадочно метались в его голове.  
... только бы не упасть... кто она... как...  
Она бежала к нему, отчаянно шепча имя, которое он не произносил уже сорок лет. Имя, которое он не слышал из чужих уст еще дольше. Она выпустила поводок - звон карабина об асфальт - , и Малыш опередил ее, в три гигантских прыжка покрывая оставшиеся метры. И замер возле его ног, облизывая его ладонь и запястье, прижимаясь к нему и дрожа всем своим тельцем.  
... как она узнала... я уже и сам почти забыл...  
В следующий миг на его чувства обрушилась волна: ваниль, шоколад, алкоголь, кожа, сигареты, снова ваниль и тепло, исходящее от ее гибкого тела, прильнувшего к нему с неподвластной простой смертной силе.  
\- Ты жив, ты жив, ты жив...  
Он покачнулся по инерции от столкновения их тел и в панике ухватился за нее. В ту же секунду ее руки поддержали его за плечи. Такие сильные, такие нежные.  
И шепот. В нем нет жалости, нет излишней заботы и покровительства. Лишь любовь и одиночество.  
\- Не бойся, я не дам тебе упасть.

\- Не бойся, я не дам тебе упасть.  
Ее голос дрожал. Ладонь легла на его затылок и, скользнув к щеке, притянула его голову вниз.  
Он вырвался. Перехватил ее руку, попытался отвести ее, но она переплела пальцы с его и крепко сжала.  
\- Помнишь?  
Этот жест. Ему показалось, что их ладони охватило пламя. Снова, как много лет назад, с другой... С другой ли?  
\- Баффи? Ты?  
Он не узнал свой голос.  
Срывающийся шепот, на грани истерики.  
\- Ш-ш-ш... Спайк. Я нашла тебя. Нашла.  
\- Как?  
\- Не важно.  
Если бы он мог плакать... Но все слезы, еще оставшиеся в нем, пересохли в день, когда он стал человеком. Но он не смог сдержать сухой всхлип, судорожно вдохнув воздух. Он и не заметил, что все это время сдерживал дыхание.  
Время перестало существовать. Оно окаменело, и все, о чем старик мечтал, было дотронуться до нее, увидеть ее, сжать ее сильное, но такое податливое тело в руках и не отпускать.  
\- Баффи.  
На этот раз увереннее. Ее голова опустилась ему на плечо, и он почувствовал, как намокает ткань его рубашки от ее слез.  
\- Не плачь. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не стоит. Я не стою...

* * *

\- Я не стою...  
Лучше бы он ударил ее, оттолкнул, сказал что-нибудь жестокое и обидное. Ее голова дернулась, как от пощечины.  
... как он может... нет... не виноват... моя вина... сломала...  
\- Ты все такой же идиот.  
Лихорадочный шепот, горящие щеки. Стыд за саму себя, злость, что не вернулась, что не попыталась, что не сказала раньше.  
\- Ты всегда был мудрецом для одной упрямой ослицы. И становился непроходимым идиотом, когда дело касалось тебя. Я люблю тебя. Понимаешь? Я все еще тебя люблю.  
Мука отразилась на его лице, губы чуть искривились в горькой усмешке.  
\- Зачем? Неужели ты не видишь? Я жалкий слепой старик, который собрался сегодня умереть. Слишком поздно, Баффи. Мое время истекло.  
\- Плевать!  
Она не видела ничего вокруг себя и не слышала. В ней поднималась ярость, смешанная с истерикой, отупляющий коктейль. Она мяла в кулаке его рубашку, она трясла его и не замечала этого.  
\- Ты научил меня не останавливаться ни перед чем!  
... это мой крик?... мой голос?... нет, это вой волчицы, силящейся вырваться за флажки...  
\- Ты твердил, что для настоящего чувства не может быть преград!  
... завтра я смогу лишь шептать...  
\- Ты учил меня чувствовать, а не мыслить!  
... как же мне достучаться до него... как же хочется кого-нибудь убить...  
\- Ты сказал, что любовь повинуется сердцу, а не разуму!  
... я не смогу больше без тебя... я столько забыла... я так хочу вспомнить...  
\- Ты...

\- Ты...  
С него было достаточно. Как легко она играла на его чувствах, с каким знанием дела доводила его до ослепляющей злости. Он должен был остановить этот бесконечный крик, должен был прервать поток обвинений, должен был объяснить ей, что был глупцом, если верил всей этой чуши, что она была глупа, поверив ему.  
Ее лицо было так близко, что ее губы почти касались его губ. Ему было тесно в кольце ее рук, из которого не терпелось вырваться.  
\- Омела, - прошептал он так тихо, что едва услышал сам себя.  
\- Что?..  
Она резко остановилась, тяжело дыша, выброшенная из бушевавшего в ней шторма чувств его тихим голосом.  
\- Над нами цветет ветка омелы. Я чувствую ее запах.  
Не дав ей больше ни секунды, чтобы перевести дыхание, он поцеловал ее. Жестко, сминая ее губы своими губами, чувствуя, как выступает кровь на его губах от удара о ее зубы. Она этого хотела. Она твердила, что ей все равно, что ей плевать. В ней говорила память, чувство, которого никогда не было, которое она выдумала для себя в оправдание, которое можно всегда облагородить позже, в которое даже можно поверить, если хотеть этого действительно сильно.  
Она застонала, и он ждал, когда же она оттолкнет его. Ждал, когда она отвернется от него с гримасой отвращения на хорошеньком личике. Выражение, которое ему вовсе не обязательно нужно было видеть, как оказалось, он помнил его во всех деталях. Но его ждал сюрприз. Она жадно ответила на его поцелуй, она пила его, как воду. Ее язык скользнул в его рот, лаская и дразня его, настаивая на ответной ласке. Ее руки опустились вдоль его спины вниз, ниже талии, туда...  
И он не выдержал, резко отстранившись и сбросив с себя ее руки. Слишком близко. Шаг в сторону. Сбивчивое дыхание.  
... дурак... что ты хотел ей доказать... лгать себе можно до бесконечности... но не ей...  
Ладонь скользнула к вороту рубашки - пуговицы отлетели прочь. Воздух, ему был нужен воздух.  
... скотина... какая же я скотина... она уйдет... должна уйти...  
Ее руки снова скользнули ему на плечи. Он не слышал, как она подошла к нему.  
...что ей еще от меня нужно... неужели она не видит, что я готов сдаться...  
Она сжала его запястья, поднесла к своему лицу.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Искушение слишком велико. Его ладони сами собой начали скользить, считывая кончиками чувствительных пальцев ее черты.  
\- Баффи.  
... кровавый ад... она умеет убеждать...  
Теплые мягкие губы на его губах. Легкий привкус крови.  
... все для нее... я уже почти сдался...  
Она словно пробовала его на вкус.  
\- Нет, не вижу разницы.  
Недоумение его лице. Бровь против воли привычным движением взметнулась вверх.  
\- Ты теплый, твое сердце бьется... но ты не разучился целоваться. И бабочки в желудке.  
... я твой... и ты знаешь это...  
Снова поцелуй, и на этот раз он ответил ей, нежно и немного робко, словно прося прощения за грубость.  
Он позволил себе раствориться в ней, в ее объятиях, в ее прикосновениях и ласках. Она дарила ему всю свою нерастраченную любовь, делилась каждой капелькой надежды, тихо плакала счастливыми слезами веры.  
... они жили долго и счастливо...  
Они ничего не слышали вокруг себя. Они остались глухи к рычанию и лаю собаки, когда две группы вампиров стали смыкать вокруг них смертельное кольцо.  
Их грубо оторвали друг от друга и швырнули в разные стороны, отсекая возможность соединить силы против многочисленных нападающих.  
... и умерли в один день...


	5. Chapter 5

Она никогда не дралась так, как сегодня. Она была молнией - разящей и стремительной; она была валькирией - беспощадной и жаждущей крови; она была идеальным оружием, в котором обнаружился дефект - она вновь чувствовала со всей силой, на которую была способна ее душа.  
Она была Первой Истребительницей.  
Первой для всех тех, кто пойдет по этой дороге после нее. Она была новой ступенью эволюции, и по праву приняла силы той, которая должна была уйти. Той, которой так долго было отказано в покое. Той, которая была обречена на одиночество.  
Прежняя Первая была монстром.  
Но не звериные шкуры ее облачения делали ее такой, не огрубевшая кожа, не первобытный инстинкт убийцы. Она не родилась такой, а стала со временем. Претерпела болезненное превращение, добровольно отрезав себя от мира, от тех, кого она поклялась защищать.  
И поэтому несла страшное наказание – одиночеством.  
Баффи не хотела быть монстром, не хотела день за днем убивать свое сердце и лишаться себя. И она создала себя заново, слепила образ из воспоминаний о днях, когда свет был чуточку ярче, краски - насыщеннее, слова - искренними, чувства - нерушимыми.  
Ей было проще нести груз знаний и опыта, облачившись в доспехи юности и беззаботности, легче жить одним днем. И огонь любви к этому миру, к людям, ко всему живому не был больше непосильной ношей. Тот самый огонь, который раз за разом опалял ее, пока она не стала его бояться.  
Страха больше не было.  
"Я никогда не стану монстром", - серьезно сказала она своему отражению в зеркале и завесила его полотном. Пусть оно одно хранит в себе отпечаток последней Избранной, сгоревшей в пламени призвания и долга.

* * *

Последний вампир рассыпался тленом вместе с ее оружием. А потом ее оглушила тишина. Лишь слышно было, как бешено колотится ее сердце, отдаваясь болезненной пульсацией в висках.  
Тишина билась и вибрировала вокруг нее, как живое существо, как птица в клетке, которая пытается вырваться на волю, бросаясь на прутья решетки и ломая себе крылья. И оборвалась.  
Ночь прорезал надрывный вой.  
Совсем рядом, всего в нескольких десятках метров, на другой стороне аллеи.  
Она остановилась, чувствуя, как рвется последняя ниточка надежды.  
Ей не нужно было видеть, ее сердце знало, что его нет.  
Вот только что он был...  
Всего несколько минут назад она была так счастлива, наполнена светом.  
На короткие мгновения она словно вернулась в прошлое, в то, каким оно могло быть, в сны, за обрывки которых всегда так отчаянно цеплялась, отказываясь просыпаться.  
Только на этот раз это было наяву.  
Было...  
Реальность коротких секунд их встречи казалась все дальше, исчезала в прошлом. Она еще могла вызвать воспоминания его теплых ладоней, но лицо снова ускользало, терялось, становилось призрачным и безликим.  
С этими воспоминаниями было бы просто сражаться - ей просто нужно было развернуться и уйти, унести с собой веру в то, что он жив, что они просто расстались на время и рано или поздно она его снова найдет, нужно было просто подождать еще немного... поверить чуточку сильнее... самую малость....  
Но она больше не нуждалась в спасении, она не хотела быть спасенной.  
Ей просто нужно было увидеть его своими глазами.  
Убедиться, что он проиграл.  
В первый раз.  
Что она опоздала.  
В последний.

Все вокруг было запорошено серым снегом. Его крошечные частички кружились в воздухе, тонким слоем оседая на ее волосах и одежде, осыпали траву и надгробные плиты.  
Только это был не снег. Это был пепел. Сверкающий при свете луны пепел.  
Она шла по лугу, ничего не видя перед собой, кроме тела человека, распростертого на земле возле могильного камня.  
Силы оставили ее, и она рухнула перед ним на колени.  
Тепло и стук сердца.  
Все ушло.  
Он лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. Неподвижный, спокойный и в мире с собой.  
Лишь тонкая струйка крови медленно стекала с его разбитого виска.  
Его фигура казалась покрытой инеем.  
На нем тоже лежал пепел.  
Ей хотелось дотронуться до него, разбудить, заставить пошевелиться.  
Она страшилась этого прикосновения. Не могла сдвинуться с места и лишь смотрела на него пустыми сухими глазами. Онемев. Не чувствуя поднявшегося холодного ветра, не слыша, как сбилось с ритма ее сердце, не способная ни крикнуть, ни заплакать, ни завыть в голос.  
Умереть самой в тысячу раз легче, чем терять.  
Ей хотелось умереть вместе с ним, но у нее был Путь, по которому она должна была пройти.  
И, может быть, в конце пути ее отпустят.  
Как отпустили ту, которая была до нее.  
Баффи проиграла.  
Она не смогла убежать от судьбы.  
Не смогла избежать одиночества.  
Она знала это, и принимала пустоту с облегчением.  
Первая была права.  
Так легче существовать.

Девушка, сидящая на коленях перед телом погибшего возлюбленного, была полностью погружена в себя и свое горе.  
Она не заметила, как терзающий душу вой собаки оборвался.  
Не заметила, как Малыш вскочил и, припадая на одну лапу, затрусил прочь.  
Туда, где в отдалении застыла одинокая фигура женщины.  
Женщина перевела взгляд на пса, который остановился перед ней и склонил голову. Ее нечеловеческие большие синие глаза не выражали ничего, впрочем, как и ее холодное, обрамленное синевой, лицо. Малыш едва слышно заскулил, когда она протянула к нему руку и провела по его спине.  
Тонкие изящные пальцы зарылись в шерсть собаки, словно поглаживая, и в следующую секунду растворились, сливаясь с псом в одно целое. Дрожь прошла по спине животного, его шерсть сменила свой темно-серый окрас на темно-синий, глаза наполнились лишенной белков синевой.  
Малыш вернулся к своей хозяйке. К немыслимо древнему существу, которое много лет назад по земному времени пожертвовало частицей себя, чтобы создать эту собаку. Чтобы подарить беловолосому вампиру преданного компаньона, друга и защитника. Чтобы спасти его от неизбежного одиночества.  
Для нее время текло иначе. Здесь, на земле, прошли десятки лет, для нее - лишь несколько месяцев. Она не ожидала, что зов о помощи прозвучит так скоро, но пришла.  
Через несколько долгих минут незнакомка убрала руку со спины пса, и тот обессиленно рухнул у ее ног. Теперь она знала все, что знал пес, она смотрела на прошлое его глазами. В гибели ее любимца не было вины собаки. Пес сделал все, что мог, но силы были слишком неравны.  
Если бы эта сущность могла чувствовать горе, она бы плакала, глядя, как умирает последний из тех, кого она знала в этом мире. Умирает так, как и должен это делать герой - унося с собой последнего врага.  
Что ж, у нее будет одной причиной больше продолжать свой поиск, и, может быть, когда-нибудь она сможет вернуть их всех. У нее не было больше Армии, не было Царства, но у нее была Цель. Достаточно важная миссия, чтобы продолжать бороться.  
Собака у ее ног забеспокоилась и женщина обернулась.  
На самой границе, отделяющей сумрак аллеи от залитого лунным светом луга, словно сотканная из воздуха, обрела очертания, а затем плоть еще одна женская фигура. Легко переступая босыми ногами, она двинулась навстречу синеглазой незнакомке с собакой.  
Это была совсем еще юная девушка, не старше пятнадцати лет, в грубой крестьянской одежде, с простым синим платком, наброшенным поверх распущенных длинных волос.  
Первая незнакомка приветствовала вновь прибывшую вопросом:  
\- Что привело тебя сюда, Мать? Разве не должна ты быть среди празднующих Рождение?  
\- Чей-то безмолвный вопль привел меня сюда, Иная. Сегодня здесь случилась беда. Как я могла отвернуться? Как можешь спокойно смотреть на нее ты? - печально произнесла крестьянка.  
\- Я опоздала, - Иная на секунду закрыла свои нечеловеческие глаза.  
\- Здесь нельзя опоздать, - с мягкой всеведущей улыбкой ответила ей та.  
\- Он мертв. А она умирает. Разве ты не видишь, Мать?  
\- Что тебе до него, Иная? Он всего лишь человек.  
Девушка вгляделась в ее лицо, и их взгляды на секунду встретились - доброта в одном, грусть в другом. Крестьянка снова мягко улыбнулась:  
\- Я вижу...  
\- Ты можешь помочь ему?  
Юная крестьянка устремила взгляд не по-детски мудрых глаз в темные небеса.  
\- Когда-то в мой далекой жизни я совершила чудо в эту ночь...  
Иная молчала, осознав, что ей не нужно просить другую женщину. Она пришла и в доброте своей не откажет тем, кто нуждается в ее помощи. Крестьянка же, оторвавшись от созерцания звезд, медленно направилась к мертвому старику и его вечно молодой возлюбленной, видимая лишь Иной и ее собаке.  
Опустившись на колени, она склонилась над безжизненным телом старика и положила ему на грудь ветку омелы, которую держала все это время в руке. Вглядевшись в его лицо, она ласково погладила его по голове. Затем решительно поднялась с колен и быстрым шагом вернулась туда, где, скрытая под таким же покровом невидимости, ее ждала Иная.

Сначала Баффи показалось, что это слезы сумели пробиться сквозь кокон опустошения, в который она была заключена. Но, вглядевшись, она поняла, что не слезы и не обман зрения заставили его тело казаться размытым. Это выглядело так, словно по нему медленно шла невидимая волна, начавшаяся с его головы и катившаяся вдоль него к ногам. Странный прозрачный муар схлынул с его лица и...  
Нет, ей кажется. Этого просто не может быть.  
Она с усилием вышла из того состояния, в котором она находилась с момента, как услышала вой собаки, и склонилась над его лицом.  
Его лицо снова был молодым.  
Она закусила губу. Пересиливая страх, дрожащей рукой потянулась и дотронулась до его щеки. Гладкая кожа, такая, как она помнила: безупречная, цвета белоснежного мрамора в свете луны. Волна между тем достигла его груди и спускалась все ниже.  
Внезапно его тело свела судорога.  
Баффи вскрикнула и отшатнулась.  
Спазм, сотрясший все его тело прошел, он внезапно широко распахнул глаза, сделал судорожный вдох и резко сел. Его руки метнулись к рубашке, пальцы рванули и без того лишенный половины пуговиц ворот, словно ему не хватало воздуха.  
Увидев в его глазах панику, Баффи, не задумываясь, бросилась к нему, перехватила его запястья, не давая расцарапать себе грудь. Спеленав в плотную сеть из скрещенных рук и ног, она начала баюкать его, бьющегося в панической истерике, снова и снова повторяя:  
\- Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо...  
Ей были нужны эти слова также, как они были нужны ему. Чтобы не убежать с испуганным криком прочь, чтобы найти терпение дождаться окончания превращения, чтобы поверить самой в то, что...  
Все. Будет. Хорошо.  
Снова и снова.  
Бесконечно.  
Все.  
... я люблю его, Господи, не дай мне его потерять...  
Будет.  
... я так долго жила без надежды, Господи, не отнимай его...  
Хорошо.  
... я верю, я верю, я верю, я верю, я верю, я верю.....  
Прошло время, прежде чем он затих и перестал вырываться. Его неровное дыхание холодило ей кожу, его волосы щекотали ее губы, но она сжимала его в объятиях.  
\- Баффи, luv, уже все прошло.  
Она вздрогнула. От неожиданности, от радости, от переполнившего ее счастья при звуке этого чуточку усталого, хрипловатого голоса. Она отстранилась, чтобы он мог встать.  
\- Спайк?..  
Он обернулся и впервые за этот вечер взглянул на нее, чтобы увидеть.  
\- Баффи...я... вижу... я вижу!!!  
Недоверчиво потер глаза, посмотрел на необычайно яркое звездное небо и вновь на нее. Смех в его голосе, по-видимому, заразил и ее.  
Только почему тогда она плачет? Плачет, некрасиво захлебываясь и прижав к губам ладонь, впиваясь в не зубами и оставляя на ней глубокие отметины, и смеется. И вот он уже стоит рядом с ней. Пытаясь утешить, не понимая причины ее слез.  
Она хотела ему сказать, почему она плачет, как-то объяснить, но вместо этого выдавила:  
\- Ты не замерзнешь? У тебя рубашка разорвана.  
Он отстранился, попытался отойти от нее, но она поймала его за руку.  
\- Ты холодный...  
Ему достаточно было лишь посмотреть на нее своими кажущимися бездонными в полумраке глазами, чтобы она все поняла без слов.  
\- Ох, - выдохнула она.  
Он виновато кивнул.  
\- Чудесно.., - сказала она, глубоко вздохнув.  
Спайк удивленно смотрел на нее, а она довольно улыбалась, все еще всхлипывая время от времени. Наконец к нему вернулся дар речи:  
\- Кровавый ад, Истребительница! С каких это пор вампиры у тебя стали вызывать такой восторг?  
Она не осталась в долгу:  
\- С тех пор, как это означает, что один пергидролевый вампир теперь никуда от меня не денется на ближайшую вечность или две.  
Как всегда он ухватил лишь часть сказанного.  
\- Но я не красился уже много лет! - возмутился он.  
\- Значит, пора вспомнить, как это делается, - улыбнулась она ему одной из самых своих невинных улыбок.  
Он ехидно оскалился вместе с ней в только ему свойственной манере, кончиком языка проведя по передним зубам. Затем его взгляд опустился вниз и он подцепил что-то, висевшее на его груди на тонком длинном шнурке.  
\- Баффи... крест...  
Она оборвала смех, бросилась к нему и замерла, глядя на лежащий на его открытой ладони простой деревянный крестик. Он поднял на нее взгляд, в котором удивление смешалось с любопытством, и растерянно улыбнулся:  
\- Я ничего не чувствую, Баффи. Он не причиняет мне боли.  
Несколько мгновений они, замерев, смотрели на маленькое чудо в руках Спайка, а потом Баффи подняла голову и потянулась губами к его губам.

Иная и крестьянка смотрели на влюбленных.  
\- Почему ты вернула его вампиром? - спросила Иная.  
\- Так будет лучше всем, - нахмурившись, покачала головой девушка. - Только так они могут хранить этот мир. Хранить жизнь, чтобы Ему было зачем возвращаться.  
Синеглазая склонила голову в понимании:  
\- Нам пора..  
\- Да,- подтвердила крестьянка, - но мы не можем уйти, не оставив подарков. Их будет три.  
Мать повернулась к влюбленной паре и указала на них рукой:  
\- Она подарит ему любовь.  
\- Ты - верного друга, - собака у ног Иной завиляла хвостом.  
\- От меня же он получил, - она закрыла глаза, и прошептала - прощение.  
Малыш между тем вскочил на ноги и нервно заметался вокруг Иной. Она бросила взгляд на собаку и кивнула:  
\- Иди к нему. Защищай.

Радостно скулящий и лающий пес с ходу налетел на целующуюся парочку, сбив их с ног. Спайк выглянул из-за плеча упавшей на него Баффи и, впервые в жизни разглядев свою собаку, потрясенно проговорил:  
\- Это - Малыш? Пора тебе подыскивать более подходящее имя.  
Пес бросился к нему лизаться, одновременно тихо рыча, чтобы хозяину не пришло в голову действительно воплотить в жизнь эту идею. Попутно изрядное количество сопливых собачьих ласк досталось и Баффи. С трудом усмирив совершенно ошалевшего от радости пса, Спайк повернулся к Баффи:  
\- Пойдем домой?  
Обнявшись, они двинулись на звук города, из которого медленно уходила Рождественская ночь. Там вдалеке один за другим затихали многоголосые уличные хоры, в домах гас свет, и все тише разносился мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков.  
Скоро наступит новый день.

Конец


End file.
